As competições de outono
by Julih
Summary: Começaram as competições de outono na Wammy's house.Todas as crianças lutando pelo primeiro lugar no pódio.Quem será o vencedor desse ano? /Summary vergonhoso, fic melhor\
1. A competição

**Tah essa nova fic eu nem me lembro mais e onde tirei...**

**só sei que acho que ela vai ter muuuitos capitulo porquer tenho muuuitas idéias**

**tentei colocar um pouco de humor e espero que esteja bom ( mas deve ter ficado muito tosco XD)**

**Tenho que agradecer: as pessoas que me deram ovos de páscoa porque eu acabei com eles pra fazer essa fic (eles são muito importantes pra me ajudar a pensar) **

**E ao meu chuveiro que sempre é um bom lugar pra pensar (normalmente tenho minhas idéias ou tiro minhas dúvidas no banho) XD**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Era outono, a estação das folhas. O calor do verão fora trocado pelas brisas frescas, refrescos por chás e chocolates quentes.

Nesta época uma das atividades favoritas das crianças do orfanato Wanny's House era brincar com as folhas ( sim, elas eram superdotadas, mas também são crianças poxa!) os jardineiros juntavam-nas em enormes montes, onde as crianças se jogavam repetidas vezes durantes varias horas livres do dia.

Durante toda a estação havia as "competições de outono" onde as crianças da instituição se enfrentavam em desafios que iam de físicos a intelectuais concorrendo pelo primeiro lugar

Um dos eventos mais esperados dos ano era o festa de despedida do outono, que acontecia no ultimo dia da estação.Durante a festa era anunciado o vencedor ou vencedora das competições de outono que receberia o prêmio, mas mais do que isso, durante 5 anos consecutivos o ganhador das competições sempre fora L, agora que havia saído, a honra de estar no lugar que um dia fora dele tornava o 1º lugar ainda mais cobiçado.

Especialmente para Mello, durante os anos anteriores não se importava de não ficar em primeiro lugar, L era uma inspiração para ele e ficava feliz por poder estar entre os primeiros colocados também. Agora que seu mentor havia saído do orfanato não existia maior honra do que poder estar no lugar de alguém que tanto admirava. Esse ano ele iria ganhar com certeza, iria ficar no primeiro lugar do pódio.

-Matt! finalmente te achei, então, esse ano vamos fazer par de novo néh?!

-Claro!

-Esse ano é questão de orgulho...EU DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTAREI NO PRIMEIRO LUGAR DO PÓDIO

-To-tal, e eu vou ser a sua líder de torcida

-Matt...

-pelo menos nas finais??Por favorrrrr

-Oks, mas falando sério agora...não duvido que ganhe, você é o máximo!! mas...não pode ignorar os outros concorrentes...há muitas crianças boas aqui, você sabe...especialmente...

E, Mello não havia esquecido ou ignorado as outras crianças, sabia que para todas lá, esse ano estar no pódio era mais cobiçado, isso faria com que se esforçassem muito mais (nota: isso me dá medo...) e todas lá eram boas, mas em especial...

-NEAR!-disseram em uníssono

Near sempre esteve no pódio, assim como Mello e L, era realmente impressionante como conseguia resolver tudo rapidamente sem demonstrar esforço ou dificuldade. Seu desempenho em atividades físicas não era dos melhores, mas compensava em atividades que exigiam raciocínio.

-Humpf!- e o pior de tudo...o desgraçado nem ao menos demonstrava alegria ou orgulho de estar no pódio! Simplesmente ficava indiferente, como se aquilo não significasse nada para ele- eu sei, não estou ignorando os outros, principalmente o idiota do Near, mas estou pronto para dar 150 por cento de mim!

-é isso ai!!-disse Matt com todo seu espirito competitivo (que não chega nem aos pés do de Mello)

A dupla esperava pacientemente pelo começo das competições, nem perceberam a figura que corria em direção aos dois

-Mello,Matt!! Que bom que encontrei vocês!!

-Ahh! Roger que susto! Oque foi agora? Não, não foi o Mello que quebrou a jarra da cozinha e...

-Matt cala a boca!

-magoou.../

-Meninos, e...como posso dizer, esse ano...sei que em todos os anos vocês fazem duplas mas...

-Fala logo! O que quer com a gente?

-É...esse ano, vou precisar que fiquem com mais alguém em seu grupo

-O que? De jeito nenhum!-Se irritou Mello- Sempre fomos nós dois, alguém só vai no atrapalhar!

-Mello é muito importante, não consegui encaixa-lo em nenhum outro grupo...

-bem aqui ele não vai ficar!!

-relaxa Mello, não pode ser tão ruim assim...

-então Matt...está de acordo?

-hum...acho que não tenho nada contra...

-ainda bem, tenho certeza de que não haverá problemas entre vocês -disse Roger sorrindo, finalmente se livrado do problema

-esperem ai!! A minha opinião não conta não??

-bem, acho que já está tudo decidido...hum...cadê ele? A éh Near!! Venha aqui, consegui um grupo para você, ahh aqui está você! Onde esteve?

-...no corredor...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOQQQQQQQQQUUUUUEEEEEEE??

Nesse momento houveram varias reações diferentes, podia se notar o rosto aliviado de Roger, por finalmente ter encontrado um grupo para Near...

Near que...ahm...devia estar pensando em algo...acho...e enrolava uma mecha de cabelo.

Matt que ria descontrolavelmente rolando no chão da sala...

E Mello que...estava com uma espressão que só podia ser descrita como...aterradora!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**OKS... **

**Aqui acaba o primeiro capitulo da nova fic...Na verdade ela tava pronta a um tempo, mas eu ia dar os acertos finais e postar, só q sei lá, acabei adiando e adiando...XD**

**Espero q esteja bom, pq eu tive que buscar muuuita inspiração pra fazer isso (ou seja comi muuuito chocolate e tive que tomar um banho pra poder pensar direito)**

**não sei quando o próximo cap. vai sair. Tenho q estudar muito e chego cada vez mais cansada em casa...**

**Mas não acho que vá levar mais que uma semana.**

**ps. EU NÃO ACEREDITO QUE NÃO FIZ NENHUMA MENÇÃO A CHOCOLATE NO CAPITULO INTEIRO!!**

**ps2. eu não tenho ideia de como continuar isso...tenho milhares de ideias e não consigo decidir, acho que aida vou coclocar yaoi na história, se vcs quiserem eu ponho, então deixem reviews dizendo se preferem com ou sem yaoi (eu prefiro com )**

**ps3. alguem me da um? (inser trocadilho here)**

**ps4.****A idéia de varias crianças superdotadas competindo seriamente me da medo...elas podem desencadear uma 3º guerra mundial!!**

**ps5.Pessoalmente achei a piadinha da lider de torcida retardada demais, mas teve gente que gostou, e como eu n pensava em nada melhor...XD **

**J.**


	2. O treinamento

**EEE capitulo novo \o/**

**XD realmente achei o final do ultimo capitulo muitoo ruim...MAS EU NÃO CONSEGUIA PENSAR EM NADA MELHOR!! ( não conseguia descrever a expressão do Mello, e acabei fazendo aquele trabalho porco.../**

**E para as pessoas que não entenderam o trocadilho com ps3...significa play station 3 sabe...então...alguem quer me dar um??**

**E tá decidido, vai ser yaoi msm, se vc n gosta devia ter reclamado antes...**

**/o/ eeee boa leitura!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

okay, se queremos passar para o próximo estagio temos que trabalhar duro.-Disse Mello.

Faltando poucos dias para o inicio das competições, Mello estava realmente preocupado com o destino de seu grupo...

-Sim senhor!!-gritou Matt

-Este ano a disputa ficará mais acirrada , todos almejam a vitória a qualquer custo!

-Sim senhor!!-gritou novamente Matt, empolgado.

-Não podemos deixa-los nos passarem para trás!

-...Aonde você pretende chegar com isso?

Mello virou-se e encarou seu estorvo, ainda não havia aceitado a presença de Near na equipe, mas não havia mais como voltar atrás.

-O fato é que...-começou Mello lançando um olhar antipático para o pequeno, que foi completamente ignorado- Se realmente queremos vencer esse ano, oque eu...nós queremos, temos que eliminar nossas fraquezas.

-Ahm? Como assim Mello?- Perguntou Matt, estranhando o comportamento um tanto "extremo" do amigo.

-Quero dizer que, devemos analisar os "elos fracos" do grupo, e elimina-los- Disse olhando diretamente para Near

Ahh agora Matt entendia "elos fracos" naturalmente estava falando de Near, pobrezinho...

"se você entrou aqui, agora irá sofrer, vou fazer você desistir de continuar" Mello pensava diabolicamente...-Near, sabemos que você é muito bom com a lógica e coisa e tal...mas não tem muita habilidade em esportes não é? Se pretendemos ganhar esse ano, precisamos que todos estejam em níveis altos, em todas as modalidades, pretende continuar aqui, deve entender isso.

-Sim...entendo-Disse Near sem se incomodar com o olhar ou o tom de voz nada amigável do outro- E o que pretende fazer?

-Temos que te preparar para as competições, ou seja você terá um treinamento físico

"OmG, então era isso que ele pretendia? tortura? pobre, pobre Near..." pensava Matt nunca pensara em Near da mesma forma que Mello, não tinha nada contra Near, oque o fazia sentir um pouco de pena do garoto...mas...bem, ele não iria contrariar Mello.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-ACORDAAAAAAAA-Gritou Mello no ouvido de Near

-Ahhhh- assustou-se Near, embolando-se nos lençóis e caindo da cama, com as costas escoradas na cama e as pernas para o alto, os olhos arregalados com o susto que levara, completamente corado por ter sido pego desta forma (nota: como eu gosto de imaginar isso XD), logo se endireitando e voltando ao seu estado normal- Mello oque faz aqui?

-Ande logo e desca!-Respondeu Mello com um sorriso vitorioso por ter feito Near se assutar daquela forma

-...Mello...mas...que hora são?- olhando em seu relógio de cabeçeira vi que eram...-5 horas?! Mello são 5 horas da madrugada-porque estava reclamando daquela forma? nunca foi de reclamar. Devia ser o sono, o fato é que seus primeiros momento do dia ja não começaram agradaveis.

-Near, levante-se.- falou Mello de forma autoritária

Near encarou Mello por alguns instantes, e notando que não tinha outro jeito, decidiu se levantar.

-Vamos-ordenou Mello-arrume-se e desça

Near foi ao banheiro, e após a higiene matinal, desceu as escadas da enorme mansão, saindo pela grande porta de madeira que dava para o jardim central, onde Mello o espera.

-Que lerdeza Near!! Deixe de moleza e venha logo para cá- Gritou Mello apressando Near.

-...?-O que Mello pretendia acordando-o tão cedo?

-Ande logo, nada de preguiça!! Pode começar dando 10 voltas no gramado- Disse com um tom sério e autoritário

-O quê?-Near ouvia bem o que ele dizia?

-Eu não disse que seu treinamento iria começar?É para isso que estamos aqui!-Respondeu sem conseguir conter um sorriso maldoso.

"então é isso? pretende me torturar?" pensou Near "apenas porque entrei em seu grupo?"

-... ...-Near não podia desistir de continuar no grupo, por mais difícil que fosse...tinha sido difícil encontrar um grupo para ele, e Roger provavelmente não encontraria outro, apesar de não demonstrar, vencer este ano, se tornou uma coisa importante para ele, afinal as crianças que estiverem no pódio este ano terão reconhecimento de L, pessoa que mais admirava.

-Tudo bem...o que eu devo fazer?

-Pode começar com isso - Disse Mello enquanto mostrava o objeto até agora não notado das costas.

-...Uma bola?

-Dããh, é claro que é uma bola ¬¬ Pode começar driblando, começando por ali...até ali...passando pelo meio do campo..falafalafalafala...

Near observava as instruções do loiro vagamente, sempre soube que físico não era seu ponto forte, mas isso nunca o impediu de ser um dos primeiros colocados. Era obvio que Mello apenas queria ver ele sofrer, mas não estava em condições de contradize-lo.

-OK, pode começar!-Disse Mello jogando a bola aos pés de Near.Que a olhou atentamente, como se estivesse a estuda-la, ou come se esta fosse se mover sem ele precisar toca-la

-Ande logo!!-Bradou Mello

-Hum...-Near soltou um pequeno suspiro- Tá bom então...- E começou a guiar a bola pelo campo.

Mello pode perceber o quanto Near era ruim, o pequeno levava uma surra da bola...

_"não tem a menor coordenação motora...pobrezinho...Oque? pobrezinho?desde quando eu tenho pena desse encosto? Como ele pode ser tão ruim em esportes e ainda assim conseguir estar no pódio? Que ódio!!"_ (olha, rimou XD)

Tentando ignorar seus estranhos pensamentos rimados, Mello decide piorar um pouquinho as coisas para Near

-Vamos!! quero ver você suar!! mais rápido!!-Disse enquanto arrancava um pedaço da barra de chocolate entre os dentes.

-pufpuf (isso é uma respiração ofegante XD)-Near estava exausto, sentia como se seus músculos fossem atrofiar a qualquer momento, alem do mais, não tinha a menor habilidade derrubava muitos cones por onde passava até que...

-ahhh- Near havia tropeçado nos próprios pés, oque o fez pisar em cima da bola e cair de cara no gramado.

-hahahahahahahahaha!! isso foi hilário!!- Ria Mello enquanto caminhava em direção a Near, mas ao perceber uma expressão, mesmo que leve, de dor em seu rosto, parou de rir- Ei, você ta legal?

-HUm...sim, acho...dói só um pouco

-deixa eu olhar...onde dói?

-ham...a minha perna...-e apontou para a perna esquerda

Mello olhou para a perna esticada e começou a analisa-la, não parecia ser nada muito sério, mas era bom checar...

-Aqui dói?-Disse segurando a perna com mais força.

-S-sim, um pouco- Near estava um pouco chocado com o fato de Mello parecer tão...preocupado em ele.

-Droga...acho melhor você ir pra enfermaria...consegue andar?

-Acho que sim...AI!-Disse Near tentando se levantar, mas percebendo que andar naquele momento era impossível-não, não dá...

-...saco...bem, parece que vou ter que te levar-Disse Mello puxando o menos para si, segurando suas perna e costas e levantando-o.

-...!-Near se surpreendeu coma atitude do mais velho, que parecia se importar com ele, não dizia que o odiava? porquê fazia isso? porque chegava a esse ponto? não seria mais fácil chamar alguém?

_"talvez...ele se sinta culpado...é...deve ser isso"_

Os dois cruzaram o campo e caminharam pelos corredores do orfanato vazio (pelo horário) sem trocar uma palavra, Mear olhava incrédulo para Mello, oque o fazia ficar com raiva

_"Esse garoto está me dando nos nervos...por quê fui ajuda-lo? queria nunca ter começado com isso, podia ter só ficado rindo dele...e ainda fica me encarando, desgraçado...nem mesmo agradece!!"_

Chegando na enfermaria do orfanato, uma enfermeira sonolenta os atendeu.

-Meninos o quê foi-Perguntou bocejando

-Near se machucou-Respondeu Mello.

-HUm...okay...-Disse coçando os olhos, sem nem se perguntar porque o menino havia se machucado ou o que estavam fazendo aquela hora da manhã, ou porque Mello estava carregando Near no colo...e muitos outro fatos ignorados-Vamos dar uma olhada nisso...Mello, pode leva-lo para lá?-Disse apontando para uma sala da enfermaria.

-Táh...

Mello levou Near até uma das salas, deixando-o em cima de uma maca.

-Pode deixar Mello, eu assumo daqui - Disse a enfermeira

Mello saiu da salae sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da recepção_" Droga e agora? oque eu faço? espero aqui? não é como se eu me importasse...em saber se ele está bem...humfh, acho que não tem problema, não deve levar mais que alguns minutos"_

Dito e feito, alguns minutos depois a porta da sala se abre e a enfermeira sai.

-Mello você ainda está aqui?

-...sim_-" não to na china ¬¬"_

-Quer saber como Near está?

-...!-Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Queria saber?Estava preocupado com Near?...sim, por algum motivo estava...pr-preocupado com Near...droga.

A enfermeira sorri-Ele está bem, foi só uma torção, logo estará melhor, mas precisa descansar, senão pode não melhorar até a competição...

Mello sentiu uma onda de alivio o percorrendo, mas logo se repreendeu, afinal estava se IMPORTANDO com Near?

-Não quer falar com ele?

Que enfermeira é essa que só faz pergunta difícil? Afinal oque ia responder?

-... ... ...-_" Merda, estou fazendo papel de idiota..."_

-Vamos, entre- A enfermeira reabriu a porta, puxando Mello e o empurrando para dentro-Eu ainda não o disse como ele está, porque você não o fala que está bem?-Disse sorrindo e fechando a porta atrás de Mello

_"Droga o que eu estou fazendo aqui?"_ Mello caminhou para perto da cama onde Near estava deitado, aproximando-se percebeu que ele estava dormindo, parecia cansado, sentiu-se mal por te-lo feito acordar tão cedo..."Espera, oque estou pensando? porque estou me sentindo tão culpado? ahhh quero acabar logo com isso!!"

Mello puxou a manga da camisa de Near que acordou abrindo os olhos lentamente...

-M-Mello?o que foi?

-...-_"Merda eu não tinha pensado nessa parte..."-_hum...a...a enfermeira ela disse que você não teve nada sério, foi só uma torção, mas vai ter que descansar para se recuperar...

-Que bom...mas... me desculpe Mello...

-hum? pelo que?-"Do que ele está falando?"

-Meu descuido fez com que me machucasse e por isso não vou poder treinar...me desculpe.

-Ah!?...m-mas...a culpa não foi sua...-vo-você não precisa se desculpar- Mello se sentia corando...droga. Porque Near estava falando aquelas coisas?- Eh...apenas...não foi culpa sua, não precisa se desculpar.

_"Por eu estou dizendo isso? Acho que não devo estar no meu normal...não deveria querer que ele se sentisse culpado?Merda, quero sair daqui..."_

-Bem,-Disse desviando-se do olhar de Near- Estou indo...ahm...melhoras...

Virou-se na direção da porta e no momento em que ia começar a andar, sentiu os dedos de Near segurando a manga de sua blusa, sentiu se corando sem saber porque, não teve coragem de virar-se e olha-lo, sentia como se seus olhos o estivessem atravessando...

-Obrigada...Mello.

Mello sentiu como se suas bochechas estivessem pegando fogo, aquela simples frase o tinha feito ficar daquela maneira, agora é q não conseguiria encara-lo mesmo.

Permaneceram alguns segundos assim, Near segurando a manga de Mello, e Mello tentando digerir oque havia acabado de escutar, tentando se acalmar, e tentando voltar a sanidade, pois com certeza não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

O silêncio começou a faze-lo ficar mais envergonhado, envergonhado por não saber oque fazer, e por sentir-se daquela maneira tão estranha.

E fez a unica coisa que julgou correta...correu, correu daquela sala o mais rápido possivel,sem olhar para Near, saindo e passando pela enfermeira, que dormia na sua cadeira e nem percebeu sua saida.

Só parou quando chegou em seu quarto, arfando, encostou-se na porta e deslizou de encontro ao chão...

_"Droga Near...O que aconteceu?"_

**eeeh**

**saiu!! finalmente...XD**

**agradeçer...ao chocolate...e a janão pq me incentivou !!**

**eu gostay do resultado do segundo capítulo, achei fofo...**

**o terceiro sai logo logo...**

**deixem reviews!!**

**ps. o Matt quase não foi citado...XD**

**"chu"**

**J.**


	3. A complicação

**Finalmenteeeeeeeeeee**

**\0/ desculpa pela demora...eu sou muito lerda pra escrever, e tenho estado muito ocupada (estudo, trabalho, estudo, casa da manu, estudo...)**

**Mas tá ai!! espero q gostem ( brigado a todo mundo que me deixou reviews!!)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Na semana seguinte começaram as competições,a agitação tomava conta das crianças da casa. Nunca houvera um clima tão grande de rivalidade e afobação naquele orfanato.

-Matt!! anda logo!! a cerimônia de abertura já vai começar!!

-Relaxa lorão,são só 10:30, ainda falta meia-hora pra começar, a maior parte dos grupos não foi pra lá ainda...

-Eu não quero nem saber dos outros grupos! o fato é que devemos ser os primeiros!

-Okay chefe!!...mas...

-...mas oque?

-Onde está o Near?

Mello sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, ultimamente havia andado muito confuso, não queria pensar em Near principalmente pelo que havia ocorrido na enfermaria, já havia se passando uma semana desde então, e Mello não havia trocado uma palavra com o garoto, toda vez que percebia sua presença, esquivava-se evitando o contanto. Se a própria aproximação de Near o deixava atordoado, sua presença o podia enlouquecer, preferia manter distancia.

-Ahm...o Near? bem...ele deve estar vindo logo...

-Mesmo? Onde foi parar O Mello carrasco? pensei que você já o teria arrastado até aqui? Oque aconteceu? pensando bem não vi você torturando ele desde...

-Ahhh Matt!! Anda logo!! agora só faltam vinte e cinco minutos!! ò.ó

"Matt seu desgraçado!! eu me esforçando para não lembrar e você parece fazer questão de colocar tudo de volta na minha cabeça maldito!!

Os dois meninos correm para a sala central, onde ocorrem as reuniões da casa, a grande sala tinha fileiras e mais fileiras de cadeiras.

-Viu só...eu disse que tava cedo

-É melhor que não tenha ninguém mesmo, vem, vamos sentar na primeira fileira

táh¬¬

10:20

-Que demora...

-Não enche!

10:17

-Por que a gente não volta depois?

-Cala boca!

10:15

-Acho que vou lá fora fumar um cigarro...

-Morra!

10:13

-Ainda não chegou ninguém...¬¬

-Ahhhhh quer saber? vai logo!!...e me traz um chocolate

-valeu pode deixar!!

O ruivo sai da sala, enquanto Mello se afunda mais em sua cadeira

-Ahh Oi Near!! finalmente você apareceu, olha...o Mello parece um pouco...estressado, se fosse você eu tomava cuidado

"Oque?? Near?" Mello vira-se para a porta para ver Matt deixando a sala e Near olhando a saida por um segundo e depois mirando Mello nos olhos. "Merda...e agora?"

-...BOm dia Mello

-Ãh?Oque? ahh sim! bom dia..."acho q me cérebro não ta funcionando direito"

-Posso sentar aqui?

-C-claro " cacete...agora gaguejando"

Near sentou-se ao lado de Mello, começando a enrolar um mecha de cabelo

10:10

-...

-...

10:09

-...

-...

10:08

-...¬¬ "okay...isso esta incomodo demais..."-Near...

-Oque?

-...hum...como está sua perna? Melhorou?

-Ah sim...

...

...

"Ai meu saco...¬¬"

...

...

-Mello?

-Oque?

-Hum...eu...queria saber porque o Mello fugiu da enfermaria...

Mello sentiu as bochechas corando...maldito, sempre tão direto!!

-E...porque eu sinto como se estivesse me ignorando...e talvez fugindo todos esses dias...

Agora parecia que as bochechas estavam pegando fogo! Nunca havia sentido tanta vergonha em sua vida...

"Near seu desgraçado!! ele só pode estar fazendo isso pra me constranger, eu vou matar esse garoto!!"

Mello não sabia oque o constrangia mais, a perguntar, ou o silêncio que a sucedeu.

"Oh meu deus! ele ta olhando pra mim!! Para de me encarar filho-da-mãe!! oque eu faço? chega!só existe uma coisa plausível nesses momentos, eu vou ter que fingir um derrame...espera, não, ele vai perceber que é falso...ja mandei parar de me encarar desgraçado!! Ahhh eu quero arrancar seus olhos da cara!"

No momento seguinte um grupo de crianças entrou no salão, seguido por outro grupo e outro e outro e...até que o salão se encontrou totalmente lotado, com todas as crianças da casa(ai você pergunta: porque elas entraram todas aou mesmo tempo? eu repondo: pergunta isso pra elas)

"Salvo pelo gongo"- Matt!!

-E ai loirão? toma seu chocolate

-Valeu - Finalmente, chocolate, algo que tinha certeza que sempre funcionaria, aquilo era tudo que ele precisava depois dos últimos momentos constrangedores-Anda! senta logo! parece que já vai começar

-Ta bom...

Em pouco tempo todas as crianças ja estavam sentadas em suas cadeiras, em total euforia, ouviam-se cochichos para todo lado.

O salão inteiro se calou ao ouvir o barulho da grande porta batendo, ao notar a figura serena de Roger andando no corredor entre as fileiras, se encaminhando para o palco, e depois sentando-se junto aos outros professores (que foram parar lá magicamente XD)

-Boa tarde crianças

-boa tarde \o/

-Então hoje, daremos inicio as competições de outono...

"Tah...agora vai começar o famoso dircusinho de todos os anos..."

- como todos sabem, durante as próximas semanas faremos disputas amigáveis entre os grupos...

"Até hoje me pergunto como posso se amigável com meu inimigo..."

-...que concorrerão em desafios de raciocínio, lógica, e fisico

"¬¬ com o Near no grupo...estamos ferrados no físico...!Droga...porque estou pensando naquela imprestável?"

-...Mas esse ano teremos algo diferente...

"odeio aquele garoto inútil, nem ao menos se esforça pra melhorar..."

-L...

"Oque?? perai oque ele ta falando Oo??"

-Esse ano teremos a honra de ter como juiz das competições nosso ilustre aluno L, venha L entre por favor

A figura magra de L , entrou na sala, atravessando o mesmo corredor que Roger havia atravessado a pouco

A euforia dispersou na sala de aula, todas as crianças olhavam estupefatas para L.

-Boa tarde crianças.

AS reações foram diversas...algumas crianças passaram a cochichar com as outras, algumas menininhas começaram a gritar escandalosamente...Mello apenas continuava a olhar

-Mello que foda!! O L vai ser o juiz...Mello?

-...

-Mello fala comigo!! por favor!!você ta bem??

-...Matt...O-o L...e-ele...vai ser o juiz

-Isso não é o Maximo?! A gente não via ele a tanto tempo e...

-Matt...Matt...vamos embora...eu preciso de...chocolate!!-Mello estava pálido como neve.

-Mello!! Oque aconteceu com você? Você ta pálido você ta bem..

-EU PRECISO DE CHOCOLATE AGORA MATT!!

-Ai! Credo Mello...táh...vamos...Near você...

Matt foi calado pelo olhar assassino de Mello, e um puxão no braço em direção a saida

-Mello!! Oque aconteceu?? Porque você tá tão estranho?- Disse Matt quando saíram das sala, se encaminhando para a dispensa em busca de mais chocolates.-O L veio aqui!!

-Matt...seu retardado!! esse é o problema! o fato do L esta aqui tornam as coisas muito mais sérias! OMG eu preciso ser o melhor!!

-Mello...você ja queria ser o melhor antes de saber que o L era o juiz¬¬

-Mas agora nós vamos ter que provar isso pra ele!!

- ¬¬ Tá, vamos buscar seu chocolate, você ta precisando

Após voltarem da despenca, com mais uma enorme barra de chocolate, os dois voltaram para o salão, mas, todas as crianças que antes estavam lá já haviam saído, já estavam prestes a sair para seus quartos quando ouviram a voz de Roger ecoando no corredor

-Mello, Matt. Onde estavam? estou procurando vocês a tempos, venham logo!! o primeiro desafio já vai começar.

-Oque? mas eles não deviam começar amanhã? como todos os anos?(N/A Isso é que dá sair no meio da explicação...¬¬)

-Não esse ano, andem logo! vão pra a quadra, Near já está la esperando vocês.

Os dois garotos correram para quadra, encontrando-se com Near

-Oi Near, e ai? qual vai ser o primeiro desafio?

-Isso aqui- Disse Near, apontando para o centro da quadra, que os meninos ainda não haviam notado

-Fudeu- Disseram os dois em uníssono -Agora fudeu

**...**

**continua**

**.**

**.**

**OKs...no próximo capitulo, vcs vão descobriri qual era o desafio, e oq vai acontecer no desafio...Tá eu juroooo que vai ter yaoi!! ( tenho uma surpresinha pra essa fic...mas n sei se conto ela no prox. capítulo)**

**E Gomen mas acho q n consigo escrever MelloxMatt, posso até tentar, mas n gosto dos dois juntos (o Mello é do Near)**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS, SENÃO VOU TER QUE IR AI CHUTAR A SUA BUNDA!!**

**CHU. (L)**


	4. O 1º desafio parte 1

**\0/ Novo capítuloooo**

**Báh...Eu sei que pode parecer que eu tô enrolando...É verdade 8D**

**O fato é que isso VAI ficar grande... Acho que vai ter pelo menos mais 4 capítulos.**

**E desculpa se eu demoro muito pra postar, mas eu nunca tenho a idéia pronta na cabeça... Eu tenho que ir criando blábláblá, e eu não tenho a genialidade e criatividade que eu queria ter.**

**Tá eu admito...DEATH NOTE NÃO É MINHA OBRA!! Tá feliz agora??**

**-**

**-**

**-**

- Estamos ferrados.

- Estamos ferrados!! Completamente ferrados!!

A quadra estava dividida em quadras menores, cada uma contendo uma rede, onde algumas crianças já praticavam... Tênis.

- Por que logo a primeira prova tinha que ser física?! Fomos pro buraco!!

-Não se preocupe tanto assim, Mello... Relaxa, tenho certeza que não pode ser tão ruim assim...

-Não tão ruim!! Pára de falar merda, Matt, como se isso já não fosse estressante o suficiente.

- O0 Tá legal... Você já ta estressado.

- Cala boca, Matt!! Isso tudo é culpa do Near!! Se não fosse ele não teríamos esses problemas!

-¬¬ Mello... Eu estou bem aqui...

-...! Ah... É, pois bem, isso tudo é culpa sua seu inútil...

Mello foi interrompido pela figura de L que caminhava em direção ao grupo dos três.

- Olá Mello, Matt, Near.

- O-Olá L.

- E aí, L!! Beleza?

-...Oi L...

- Por favor, me chamem de Ryuuzaki... E vejo que esse ano o grupo está diferente dos outros... Bom ver que você e Near estão amigos, Mello.

-¬¬ não estamos, Ryuuzaki.

-Mesmo? Mas vocês não estão no mesmo grupo?

-Sim, mas isso não significa que sejamos amigos.

-Mas tenho certeza que da união de vocês sairá algo realmente incrível...

Mello se sentiu corando um pouco, não por causa do elogio, mas o que Ryuuzaki acabara de dizer, de alguma forma, o lembrara daquele dia na enfermaria. Já havia se passado bastante tempo, mas ultimamente parecia que tudo levava a Near. "Desgraçado".

- De qualquer forma, sei que vocês se sairão bem, tenho muitas expectativas de vocês.

" _EXPECTATIVAS? Como assim expectativas?? Oks¬¬ isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir agora... Isso me deixou completamente relaxado... Se a intenção dele era me dar confiança, NÃO AJUDOU!"_

- Bem, parece que os jogos já vão começar. Acho melhor eu ir pro meu lugar, boa sorte crianças!

- Tchau, Ryuuzaki. - Os três disseram.

Um segundo após Ryuuzaki sair do campo de visão e audição dos três, Mello se virou para os outros membros de sua equipe:

-Okay gente, agora é ganhar ou ganhar! Nós temos que ganhar esse jogo, temos que mostrar pra o L do que nós somos capazes.

-Mello, você não acha que pode estar levando isso um pouco a sério... Demais?

-CLARO QUE NÃO, MATT! Isso é importante... Mais importante que tudo!!

- Aff...¬¬ Tudo bem então... Near você que tava aqui antes, o que é pra fazer?

-...Bem, os grupos vão revezar pra que joguem dois por vez...

- Viva \0/ Significa que você não precisa jogar!! Estamos salvos!!

- Na verdade... Todos os jogadores têm que jogar pelo menos uma vez, Mello...

- Droga... -"Ryuuzaki idiota..."- Bem, pelo menos significa que podemos jogar eu e Matt nas outras vezes, você só vai precisar jogar uma.

- É, acho que sim...

- Mas Mello...

- Nada de "mas", Matt.

- Mello, vai ficar cansativo...

- Você prefere deixar o jogo na mão do Near pra gente perder? Hein?...Sinceramente eu esperava mais de você, Matt.

- Ahhh, nada de chantagem emocional, Mello... Mas tudo bem, eu aceito jogar assim. Olha, parece que já vai começar, vamos logo descobrir onde a gente começa.

Logo os três garotos já haviam encontrado seus lugares, o primeiro jogo seria contra outros três garotos da casa (N/A cujos nomes não interessa). Mello e Matt jogariam no primeiro set, e depois Near, depois Matt de novo e assim por diante. Mello fazia questão de jogar em todos os sets, por puro medo e deixar o grupo nas mãos de Near.

O primeiro jogo foi de uma certa forma fácil, os meninos não estavam nem perto do nível de Mello nem do de Matt, que também era um bom jogador... Mas Near provou que também não era bom em tênis. Na verdade, era péssimo. O único set que jogara havia perdido de 6 games a 2... Vergonhoso, nem com todo o talento de Mello o jogo pode render.

Os jogos se seguiram desta maneira até que houve uma pausa para descanso dos grupos.

-Mello, você tá bem? Sério, você tá com uma cara horrível...

-Você não tá muito melhor, Matt... Near!! Faça algo que preste e pegue água!! E chocolate!!

-...Tudo bem

-Cara, sério, acho que eu vou morrer, quanto a gente já jogou?

- Não sei, deixei meu cérebro ser sacrificado em nome dos músculos há uns três jogos atrás... Mas eu diria que já jogamos umas 10 vezes.

- Ah!! A culpa é toda do Near!! Se aquele pirralho não fosse um completo descoordenado, não estaríamos passando por isso!!

- Mello, eu sei que ta difícil, mas o Near não tem culpa, pelo menos a gente tá indo bem, quer dizer, a gente ganhou todos os jogos...

- Isso porque as crianças daqui são quase tão ruins quanto ele. ¬¬

- Podia ser pior, ele podia ser obrigado a jogar no nosso time.

- É verdade... E agora? Quantos sets ainda têm?

- Deixa-me ver... Acho que... Hum... Mello!! Falta só mais um jogo!!

-Ahhhh, finalmente!! Duvido que seja muito difícil... Com o nível dos outros ¬¬ Porra, cadê o Near com o meu chocolate?

- Sei lá... Ele já deve estar chegando.

- Droga... Mas o jogo já vai começar!!

- Acho que vai ter que começar sem seu chocolate Mello...

- Humph, pelo menos tem água aqui perto... Se dependesse dele, a gente morria de sede.

Os dois meninos seguiram em direção à quadra onde ocorreria o jogo final. Seus últimos concorrentes eram um grupo de garotos um pouco mais velhos que eles, Victor, Bruno e Sérgio. Já haviam visto outros jogos deles, e não pareciam muito habilidosos. Não mais que eles. Não seria um jogo exatamente difícil... Até que...

- Anda Matt!! Já tá na hora! Vamos direto pra quadra!

- Tá bom, Mello, pode deixar eu já tô correndo o mais rápido que eu posso, eu tô cansado sabi... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

TUM!! (N/A isso foi o Matt caindo no chão, aparentemente tropeçando em uma formiga)

- Matt!! O que aconteceu?!

- Putz Mello... Aiiii minha perna! Aiiii!

- Matt! Levanta daí, cara!

- Mello, minha perna dói muito... Aiiiii... Acho que não vai dar...

Nisso L chega:

- Matt, está tudo bem?

- Tudo bem Ryuuzaki, mas acho que não vai dar pra jogar...

- Entendo.

- Matt! Não diga isso!! Isso significa que...

- Mello, você agora vai ter que jogar com o Near...- Disse L

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nisso Near chega (com a barra de chocolate) e vendo todo o alvoroço:

- O que eu perdi?

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Continua...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sabe, eu gostay 8D acho q esse foi o capitulo mais legal/fácil de escrever**

**ps. você devem estar se perguntando...CADÊ O YAOI QUE ESSA VACA DISSE QUE IA COLOCAR AQUI? mas vou explicar que:**

**eu tenho que esperar a deixa certa pra colocar o yaoi, mas posso revelar que no proximo capitulo tera yaoi, eu ia colocar nesse logo, mas eu quis aumentar um pouquinho e resolvi dividir o capitulo **

**'leva pedrada'**

**mas...olhem pelo lado bom, isso significa que o proximo capitulo vai sair rapidinho "**

**ps2. os nomes dos garotos foram meio q homenagens bruno: amigo/ sergio: irmão do amigo/ victor ou vitor: meu nome se fosse homem oks? (por isso ficaram sem noção, nomes nacionais enquanto os outros tem tudo nome gringo XD)**

**ps3. alguem me dá um? "inser trocadilho here"**

****

**agradecimentos...**

**Minha mãe. Pq mesmo não sabendo que eu escrevo fic, me ajudou muito mesmo sem me explicando tenis XD, pq eu n entendo nadaaaaaaa, mas ela me explicou, já q ela adora ver esse jogo chato na tv. ( me poupe tenis é legal, mas eu n consigo ver mais de 5 minutos, fica muito chato depois disso)**

**janão (por betar, e o apoio moral), raayy(apoio moral e dicas)...e todo mundo que ta deixando reviews**

**\0/ brigadu todo mundo!!**


	5. O 1º desafio parte 2

**Oks, oks..**

**Esse capitulo demorou pra sair. XD**

**Não era minha intenção!!**

**Mas ta acontecendo muita coisa ultimamente e a ultima coisa que passa pela minha cabeça é escrever fic... ¬¬**

**Mas esta ai, E TEM YAOI FINALMENTEEEEE \0/**

**Talvez o próximo capitulo demore mais um pouquinho**

_**nearnearnearnearnearnearnearne**__**arnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnear**_

O primeiro set se iniciou.

**Flashback**

-Near, Matt se acidentou, parece que você vai ter que jogar com o Mello esse último jogo.

-Ryuuzaki, não diga uma coisa dessas! O Near não pode jogar, ele é péssimo!

-L, por mais que eu odeie concordar, minhas habilidades não são boas. Mas se for necessário...

-De jeito nenhum! Não podemos adiar o jogo?

-Mello, eu não vejo necessidade nenhuma de adiar o jogo, sendo que ainda há um integrante totalmente capaz de jogar no seu time.

-Ryuuzaki... Mas_... _

"_Talvez ele precise se acidentar então..."_

-Nada de "mas" - disse L aborrecido, mas depois dando um pequeno sorriso - Andem logo, o jogo já vai começar, vou levar Matt a enfermaria e depois venho ver o andamento do jogo.

-Boa sorte Mello! E desculpa... ahn... Por ter caído.

-Obrigado eu vou precisar! Tudo bem, melhoras!

_"Matt filho-da-mãe, aposto que nem está doendo, só quer se livrar do jogo!"_

Matt se afastou sendo ajudado por Ryuuzaki enquanto se encaminhavam para a enfermaria.

-Near...

-Mello...

-...

-... E agora?

-E agora que a gente vai jogar, não é? Não acredito que isso pode acontecer. Porque tudo tem que começar a dar errado? Primeiro VOCÊ vem pro MEU grupo, depois o Matt se machuca e não vai poder jogar. Você nem sabe jogar nada! - disse apontando o dedo indicador bem diante da face de Near.

-Mello...- Near segurou a mão de Mello e retirou-a da frente de seu rosto, causando um pouco de surpresa no loiro - A culpa não é minha.

-... ... ... - apesar de tudo Mello sabia que Near estava correto, não era sua vontade, mas arrumar confusão não ajudaria em nada.

Ainda sentia os dedos de Near em sua mão, e tudo aquilo causava uma sensação estranha.

-Eu sei... Então é melhor a gente arranjar uma tática. - disse soltando sua mão dos dedos de Near.

-Claro - Near surpreendeu-se com a aceitação de Mello, era de se esperar que fosse fazer um escândalo, jogar toda a culpa nele, e fazer de tudo para não jogar - E qual a sua idéia?

- Não sei! - disse abaixando a cabeça com desanimo

O sinal tocou estridente.

-Andem logo, o jogo já vai começar - gritou uma das crianças que estavam na arquibancada esperando o jogo final começar.

- Nós já vamos! - respondeu Mello para a criança, depois se virando para Near e, segurando-lhes os ombros e o chacoalhando enquanto cerrava seus dentes ameaçou: - Near, se você me fizer perder isso aqui, eu vou acabar com a sua raça!

**Fim do Flashback**

O jogo começou explosivo.

O time adversário começou o jogo com um saque rápido na direção de Mello, que rebateu com força para o campo adversário, marcando assim o primeiro ponto do jogo.

_"Hum... Se o jogo puder continuar assim, acho que ainda há uma chance."_

Os pensamentos esperançosos de Mello foram destruídos na segunda sacada. Mello sacou e teve a bola rebatida, indo na direção de Near.

Que não fez nada...

Nada, nada. Apenas ficou parado vendo a bola passar com velocidade ao seu lado.

-Near! - gritou Mello - Faça alguma coisa! Mecha-se seu inútil!

Houve alguns cochichos do lado adversário, aparentemente acabaram de perceber o quanto o jogo podia ser fácil.

E assim foi durante todo o set. Near era uma mina de ouro... para o time adversário. Não conseguia rebater uma bola sequer. Mello tentava ao máximo se defender, mas o time adversário já havia percebido que pra ganhar, era só jogar para Near.

1º set: 75 X 30

2º set: 75 X 45

3° set: 75 X 15

Após três sets perdidos vergonhosamente pelo time de Mello e Near, chegou à hora do intervalo.

As crianças na arquibancada não sabiam de quem mais sentiam pena: de Near, por sua total incapacidade de jogar ou de Mello, que afinal, era o único que sabia jogar em seu time e por isso, era o que mais sofria. O jogo já estava sendo considerado uma injustiça por parte de muitos torcedores, mas não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

-Near, se você não fizer algo durante o jogo, já sabe que vai levar uma surra da qual nunca vai se esquecer. - silibou Mello para Near enquanto tomavam um pouco de água.

-Eu sei Mello. - disse Near, aparentemente inabalável, enrolando uma mecha de seus cabelos. - Mas acredito que não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso.

-Se eu fosse você eu daria um jeito de aprender a jogar!

-... Parece que o intervalo acabou, vamos?

- E tem algo mais que a gente possa fazer?

_**mellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomelllomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomello**_

O segundo set começou inacreditavelmente bem.

O time adversário havia mudado um dos jogadores, que parecia ter se acidentado durante uma das jogadas (N/A: macumba do Mello? Quem sabe...) e o que assumiu seu lugar era incrivelmente ruim. Pior do Near, bem... Quase tão ruim quanto ele.

Com isso o jogo ficou um pouco mais equilibrado, na verdade, os únicos que jogavam eram Mello e Victor, Near e Bruno eram praticamente enfeites no jogo, defendendo algumas poucas bolas.

4º set: 75 X 60 (para o time de Mello)

5º set: 75 X 45 (para Mello)

6º set: 75 X 60 (Para o time de Victor)

7º set: 75 X 30 (para Mello)

_"Eles parecem estar ficando cansados, se perdermos essa nos ferramos. Se ganharmos vamos para a final definitiva."_

No 8º set Mello colocou toda sua força e habilidade a prova, defendendo todas as investidas do outro time, conseguindo assim um placar de 75 X 30.

_**nearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnearnea**_**r**

Durante o intervalo:

Agora era matar ou morrer, quem ganhasse esse set ganharia o jogo.

Mello tentava de todas as formas manter-se calmo, um chocolate talvez o ajudasse, com certeza ajudaria, mas não havia nenhum por perto.

-Mello?

-O que foi Near?

-Ahn... Eu achei que você poderia estar um pouco estar um pouco estressado então eu...

-Você acha?! Mesmo? – disse Mello cinicamente.

-... E-eu te trouxe o chocolate que você havia me pedido antes, você esqueceu ele em cima da mesa antes do jogo começar, achei que... Podia ser bom pra você...

-Hã?... Ah... Obrigada - disse Mello se sentindo um pouco atordoado.

Mello abriu a barra de chocolate, dando uma grande mordida, fechou os olhos. Aquilo era tudo que ele precisava naquele momento, mastigou o pedaço demoradamente esquecendo por alguns poucos instantes tudo que se passava.

Ao abrir os olhos percebeu que Near o mirava comum olhar intrigado, o que o fez parar de comer sua barra para dizer:

-O que foi? Você não ta querendo um pedaço, está? A barra é minha e ninguém tasca!

-Não... Não é isso, é só que...

-O que? Porque ta me encarando?

-Eu admiro muito o Mello, você sempre se esforça ao máximo.

- Ahhh... - Mello se sentiu corando, o que Near estava dizendo eram... Elogios? Desde quando Near elogiava alguém? Desde quando alguém merecia elogios se comparado a Near?

-Você esta jogando há horas, e é muito habilidoso no tênis... Eu... queria ser como você.

_"O que ele ta dizendo? De onde ele tirou isso?" _Mello pode sentir suas bochechas corarem. _"Merda Near! Cala a boca!"_

-Ahhh... Olha! Acho que o jogo já vai começar! - disse Mello, saindo dali o mais rápido que podia.

_"Okay, isso foi estranho..."_

_**mellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomelomellomellomellomellomellomellomellomello**_

O ultimo set começou.

Os dois times davam o Maximo de si, quer dizer, pelo menos Mello e Victor estavam dando o melhor de si.

O jogo havia se tornado um "bate e volta" intenso, cada raquetada era rebatida pelo outro time com força.

Os dois times já haviam percebido a seriedade do jogo. O placar estava apertado.

Após alguns minutos, o jogo estava 60 X 60. Esse era o ultimo ponto do jogo.

A torcida vibrava. Mello tentava ao máximo não olhar para a arquibancada, sabia que isso só o deixaria mais nervoso, mas não pode agüentar e passeou com os olhos pela torcida, parecia que o numero de crianças havia dobrado, talvez triplicado, mas no meio de toda aquela bagunça, algo tirou seu fôlego. Algo o fez se arrepender profundamente de ter olhado para aquela arquibancada.

No meio de toda aquela algazarra, estava a figura de L, sentado de sua já conhecida e estranha forma. Ryuuzaki sorria, parecia estar apreciando o jogo. Ao perceber os olhares do loiro para si, deu um pequeno aceno, acompanhado de um sorriso e um movimento de lábios que parecia dizer "Boa sorte!".

_"O que? Ryuuzaki? RYUUZAKI? Mello seu idiota, esta feliz agora? Agora você sabe que o L está te observando, há quanto tempo será que ele está lá? 'Oh, my fuck god!' O Ryuuzaki está observando o MEU jogo!"_

A bola foi sacada pelo time adversário, Mello sentia seu coração bater a mil por hora, naquele momento, fazer com que a bola batesse no chão do campo adversário era tudo que importava. Sentia o olhar de L pesando em seus ombros.

Mello correu para a bola e a rebateu com toda a força para o time adversário. A bola foi rebatida por Victor e mandada igualmente forte para as mãos de Mello. Que rebateu para Bruno, que afinal, era o mais fraco de sua equipe, mas que conseguiu defender, apesar do mau jeito, para a direção de Near.

Os momentos seguintes se passaram como em câmera lenta para Mello (N/A: Ta legal... isso é clichê demais. ¬¬).

Mello viu Bruno rebatendo a bola na direção de Near, que olhava para a bola vindo em sua direção com uma expressão de quem não tem idéia do que fazer. Near não defenderia, Mello tinha certeza disso. Não podia deixar acabar assim!

Mello correu em direção a bola, correu o mais rápido que pode, correu com tanta força que tudo ao seu redor não passavam de vultos, não enxergava nada, alem daquela bola.

Correu, correu, correu...

Sentiu-a passando levemente em sua raquete, esticou os braços o máximo que podia, mas não conseguiu.

Ao mesmo passo que Near não conseguiu defender a bola. Que passou a poucos centímetros, tanto de Mello quanto de Near. E bateu no chão. Dando a vitória ao time adversário.

O apito final soou, e ao seu som, o time de Victor começou a comemorar, gritando, pulando e distribuindo socos entre os integrantes (N/A: Meninos! ¬¬")

E a torcida se pôs a gritar, aplaudir e assobiar o mais alto que podiam.

Mas tudo aquilo passava despercebido por Mello, seu corpo havia caído no chão, e esse ainda não tinha forças para se levantar, ou talvez nem tivesse percebido que ainda estava no chão. Sua mente ainda estava longe dali, parecia ainda não ter assimilado o que estava acontecendo, em sua mente ainda revia todos aqueles últimos instantes, que pareciam incrivelmente longos.

Há quanto tempo estava no chão? Segundos? Minutos? Horas? Não sabia, apenas sabia que a única coisa que queria naquele momento era se levantar daquele chão, que agora parecia tão confortável... Até que ouvisse uma voz.

-Mello?

- (...)

-Mello? – a voz continuava a chama-lo – 'Tá tudo bem?

-O que? - Mello sentou-se irritado para ver quem o estava incomodando - Ryuuzaki!

Mello se levantou, envergonhado por ter sido um pouco grosseiro com Ryuuzaki.

-Que bom, parece que você está bem. - Disse L parecendo não ter notado o tom de raiva na voz de Mello - Que pena que vocês perderam o jogo. Estavam indo tão bem...

Mello agora se sentiu passando pela maior vergonha de sua vida. Alem de ter sido derrotado, tinha sido derrotado na frente de L, seu maior ídolo!

-Tenho certeza que terão mais sorte da próxima vez!

Mello não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Sentia ódio se si mesmo, tanto talvez, que se possuísse o Death Note, era capaz de escrever seu próprio nome. (N/A: Mas naquela época o Death Note ainda nem existia, oks?)

-Bem, acho melhor eu ir... Você ficou muito tempo no chão Mello, realmente cheguei a ficar preocupado.

Mello olhou em volta, realmente devia ter ficado muito tempo no chão, pois o sol estava se pondo, deixando o céu com uma bela mistura de laranja, vermelho e violeta.

_"Em outro momento isso poderia ser tão pacifico._"

E já não havia mais ninguém por lá, todas aquelas crianças já haviam ido embora.

_"Já deve ser quase a hora do jantar."_

Alem do mais, as redes já haviam sido retiradas das quadras. Mello se perguntou há quanto tempo estaria deitado naquele chão!?

Seus olhos continuaram passeando por toda a quadra. Até que o miraram sentado de sua maneira peculiar, no canto da arquibancada.

_"Near!"_

Toda a raiva que sentia de si até aquele momento, de repente recaiu sobre Near.

_"A culpa é toda sua Near."_

Mello aparentemente havia esquecido da presença de Near no jogo até aquele momento, mas agora se lembrava de tudo, de como Near era ruim, como o havia feito perder, perder na frente de L, e principalmente, lembrava da ameaça que o havia feito.

"Near... Você está ferrado!"

-Tchau Mello, tchau Near! - Gritou L para os dois enquanto se afastava - O jantar será servido logo, não se atrasem!

-Pode deixar Ryuuzaki! Não vamos nos atrasar! - Respondeu Mello com um sorriso nos lábios, que logo se transformou num sorriso afetado, quase maligno.

_"Não vou precisar mais que alguns minutos para ensinar uma boa lição ao Near."_

Ao perceber que Ryuuzaki já estava fora de vista, Mello foi andando a passos largos para a direção de Near, e ao chegar à sua frente segurou com força seus pulsos. Sem se importar se estava doendo ou não, e começou a arrastá-lo para fora da quadra.

Mello sabia que aquele não era o melhor lugar pra dar uma surra em Near, qualquer um poderia ver ou ouvir, e seu histórico na casa já não era dos melhores. Então levou Near para um pequeno bosque que havia ao lado da casa. Poucas crianças iam para aquele lugar, e àquela hora não deveria haver ninguém.

Mello empurrava Near com força, e esse tomava cuidado para se desviar de algumas pedras e troncos de arvores.

Ao chegarem à base de um grande carvalho Mello jogou o menor entre suas grandes raízes.

- Está feliz agora? - gritou Mello acusador

-Mello... - Near apenas o observava enquanto tentava se recompor, nem mesmo o choque contra a arvore havia feito Near mudar sua expressão inexpressiva.

-Parabéns Near! Você conseguiu acabar com tudo! Deve estar muito feliz, afinal conseguiu fazer com que eu fosse humilhado na frente do L!

-...

Mello começou a se aproximar perigosamente de Near.

-Mas agora você vai ver...

Mello segurou a aba da camisa de Near, puxou-o para si e depois o empurrou com força de encontro arvore. Near cerrou os olhos segurando a dor, mas não disse uma palavra, nem emitiu nenhum som.

-Isso tudo é culpa sua Near! Se VOCÊ não tivesse entrado no nosso grupo, se VOCÊ não fosse tão ruim. - Mello empurrou Near novamente contra a arvore.

Near escutava as acusações calado, olhando fixamente para Mello, seu olhar não expressava nada. Se sentia dor, raiva ou pena? Não se sabia. Aquilo só deixava Mello com mais ódio do menor.

-Não vai falar nada? Não vai gritar por ajuda? - Mello gritava chacoalhando o corpo de Near - Você sabia que eu ia te dar uma surra! Porque continuou lá?

-Mello... Eu tive que chamar o Ryuuzaki e...

-Então foi você! Porque você o chamou? Queria vê-lo esfregando a derrota na minha cara?

-Não... E-eu o chamei pra ele ver se você estava bem...

-E porque VOCÊ faria uma coisa dessas? - Mello estranhava o comportamento do menor.

-... E-eu não sei... Acho que eu fiquei... Preocupado...

O que era aquilo? Near parecia estar levemente... Corado? A constatação daquilo fez Mello corar também. O que havia deixado aquilo tão... Estranho, se assim podia ser definido.

-P-porque? - Mello lembrou-se do dia na enfermaria, porque aquela mesma estranha sensação havia voltado?

-E-eu não sei... Preocupação é preocupação. Precisa de um motivo?

Mello observou a pele de Near ser tingida de um tom rosado, Near estava corado! Ele imaginava o quanto devia estar também. Sentia-se fora de si, afrouxou os dedos da camisa de Near. Não devia tê-lo trazido até aqui, porque esses momentos haviam se tornado tão... Freqüentes?

Mello começou a aproximar-se de Near lentamente, não sabia o que estava fazendo, não estava no seu normal, tudo aquilo era culpa de Near, ele só pretendia aplica-lo um corretivo, porque a historia estava sendo conduzida daquela maneira?

Near arregalou os olhos ao perceber a aproximação do loiro, até que sentiu sua boca sendo coberta pela do mesmo.

_"Eu__**com certeza**__ não estou no meu normal!"_

Manteve os olhos abertos, encarando os de Near, que demonstravam tanta surpresa quanto os dele. Mello segurava os ombros de Near com força contra a arvore, impedindo o menor de se mover.

Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, um mirando os olhos do outro, apenas sentindo o lábio do outro levemente imposto sobre o seu. Em um beijo infantil e encabulado. Até que...

Fez-se ouvir um som estridente. O sinal.

Mello se afastou rapidamente ao ouvir o barulho do sinal, dando alguns passos para trás, corado, desviando o olhar de Near, que continuava a olhá-lo, pasmado.

-Erm... E-eu já vou! - disse Mello, antes de sair correndo em direção a casa, agradecendo pelo sinal ter tocado naquele momento, impedindo de fazer qualquer maior besteira.

"Meu Deus Mello, o que você fez?! E porque isso tem se tornado tão... Comum... Droga!"

**continua...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Um dia quem sabe...**

**Espero q vcs tenham gostado do capitulo \0/ eu relamente n achei muito bom, é uma droga descrever um jogo!! especilamente se vc n entende quase nada dele!!**

**o capitulo tá com mais de 3000 palavras!! isso é um recorde pra mim!! ( eu queria dividir ele de novo, mas ia apanhar XD)**

**vou dar uma parada nessa fic XD "leva pedrada"**

**AIII**

**gomen gente, eu só to sem inspiração, mas enquanto eu n continuo essa eu vou começar com mais duas, e vou voltar a desenhar DN (treinando pra desenhar doujinshis)**

**Não vou levar muito tempo para voltar a ter ideias oks?**

**e deixem reviews...quem sabe assim a inspiração volta mais rapido hein?**

**hein?**

**agradecimentos:**

**Janão**

**Débby**

**Raayy**

**Yusukesukechan ( que betou esse capitulo, e tem deixado review em todos XD)**

**CHU.**


	6. O amigo

**eoeoeoe**

**finalmente!!**

**Eu tava realmente sem idéia do que escrever, mas finalmente saiu alguma coisa!!**

**então aqui está o capitulo 6!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Blam!**

Mello entrou ofegante em seu quarto. Não havia parado um segundo sequer de correr desde começara. Estava suado e cansado. Tentando em vão encaixar o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Deixou seu corpo deslizar porta abaixo e sentou-se no chão, encostando suas costas e cabeça na porta e fechando os olhos, mas tudo que lhe veio a mente foram as imagens dele e Near. Near tão próximo, Near em seus braços, e do leve olhar de confusão que mostrava após o beijo..ah o beijo, por que tinha quer ser tão tão...perfeito?E por que tudo parecia ínfimo, como se não fosse suficiente e... Não, aquilo não fazia sentido...

_"Melhor tomar um banho"_

Mello foi para seu banheiro e tomou uma ducha, enxugou-se e sentou-se em sua cama.

Ouviu seu estomago roncar. Então Mello se deu conta de que estava sem comer desde que os jogos haviam começado, incrível não ter desmaiado de fome ou cansaço antes. Mas os efeitos daquela tarde só apareceram agora.

Podia sentir o cheiro do jantar vindo do andar de baixo. Estava morrendo de fome, mas não tinha coragem de descer. _"E se eu encontrar ele?"_ Preferia a fome a encontrá-lo depois do que havia acontecido entre os dois.

_" Merda Near!! muito obrigada, agora não vou descer pra jantar e almoçar pelo resto da minha vida ò.ó"_

Acabou por deitar na cama e tentar dormir, quem sabe acordar mais tarde e assaltar a geladeira, quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta.

-Mello!! É o Matt!! Posso entrar?

- ¬¬ Entra Matt!_ " se eu dissesse que não ele entraria do mesmo jeito"_

Matt entrou no quarto e se deparou com o amigo quase-morto na cama.

-Mello! Você tá com uma cara horrível, e pensar que fui eu que me machuquei no jogo... o que aconteceu?

-Nada Matt...E muito obrigado por sair no meio do jogo. Que tipo de machucado é esse em que horas depois você já está bom o suficiente pra vir me encher o saco? ¬¬

-De nada 8D E como assim nada? É claro que não. Eu também não te vi no jantar, Mello algo aconteceu eu sei, pode me contar, afinal o que você fez com o Near?

- C-como assim Matt? Oo E-eu só estou meio cansado...e não quis ir jantar pra poder dormir, então se você puder sair e me deixar dormir eu...

- Ta ate parece...é que eu também não tinha visto o Near no jantar, e pensei que podia ter acontecido algo com os dois, eu fiquei meio preo...

_"COMO ASSIM ELE NÃO FOI JANTAR?? quer dizer que eu estou aqui morrendo de fome a toa??"_

-E...eu não via nem ele nem você desde o jogo, ai quando soube do resultado eu fui procurar você, achando que você podia fazer alguma besteira e perder a cabeça pra cima do Near sei lá...-

As palavras "fazer alguma besteira" fizeram Mello prender a respiração, sentia-se ficando corado de novo. Droga, por que Matt falava como se soubesse de alguma coisa era impossível ele ou outra pessoa ter visto algo, não estava a fim de ninguém sabendo o que acontecera, até mesmo Matt.

- Então enquanto eu ia pra o jantar vi o Near indo pro quarto, e ele estava com a roupa meio suja de terra e ai eu chamei ele, mas ele não me ouviu, ou fingiu que não, sei lá...ele é realmente um cara estranho ¬¬ ...

Então Near também não havia saído pra jantar? Mas por que? Medo de encontrar com Mello? " Talvez ele não tenha gostado...eu não devia ter feito isso, agora ele nem quer olhar pra minha cara...espera, por que eu me importo? Isso é bom...não é? Não é?"

-Mas enfim, O que você fez com ele? Espero que não tenha sido nada grave, mas pelo fato dele ter perdido o jantar...Mello, não quero você sendo expulso daqui...

-MATT EU JÁ DISSE, NÃO ACONTECEU **NADA!**

**-**Aii, ok chefe, que stress, eu só tava brincado...quer dizer,mais ou menos, quer dizer...você sempre falou muito do Near, e ameaçou, mas nunca foi de levantar a mão pra cima dele...

Era verdade, Mello sempre ameaçou e Near, mas nunca chegou a feri-lo realmente, não por medo das conseqüências mas algo...o fazia não conseguir machucá-lo. E pensar nisso só o confundia mais...

_" Tentar analisar as coisas não ta ajudando..."_

Então o quarto foi atingido por um sonoro...

**Rooonc**

Saído da barriga de Mello.

-HAHAHA É cara, parece que você ta com fome né?

-Não ria da desgraça dos outros Matt...

-Quer descer pra assaltar a geladeira?

-Só se for agora!!

E os dois meninos desceram para a cozinha onde Mello finalmente pode relaxar. Sentia-se melhor por saber que o amigo o apoiaria de qualquer forma, mas não se sentia seguro para explicar as coisas, coisas que nem ele mesmo conseguia entender.

Mas pelo menos durante o tempo que passaram na cozinha rindo e preparando receitas com tudo o que viam pela geladeira, Matt fez o amigo esquecer um pouco de tudo o que o preocupava, a competição, L e principalmente Near, mesmo sabendo que amanhã as coisas seriam bem mais difíceis.

**continua...**

-

-

-

**Weeee**

**Aleluia!!**

**Eu tenho que agardecer a Débby por ter me dado uma ideia pra fic e por ter sido ela que me fez continuar na verdade \0\**

**Fico realmente feliz por saber que ela gosta tanto assim da fic v**

**O capítulo ficou com muita participação do Matt, realmente ele não era muito citado nos outros capítulos, então pelo menos nesse ele foi bem importante. Em compensação o Near nem apareceu.**

**Esse capítulo ficou beeeem pequeno e na verdade ele não tem muita importância na história eu sei, mas eu gostei de ter escrito e já vou começar a escrever o próximo**

**(começei a escrever esse capítulo ontem ontem)**

**Então espero que o pessoal fique feliz de eu ter voltado a escrever essa fic xD e vou aproveitar e fazer propaganda de "A hóspede" já que ela não tem muitas reviews e eu sou carente por reviews :3**

**Aperte (Go) e me faça feliz \0/**

**Chu**


	7. O novo dia

**Oeoeoe**

**Capítulo novo! \0\**

**Acho que agora essa história finalmente sai!!**

**Depois de séculos sem saco nem idéias pra continuar. Finalmente tomei vergonha na cara de começei a escrever de novo**

**xDD**

**A história deve ter mais uns 2 capítulos...ou 3 quem sabe...**

**ESSE CAPÍTULO É DEDICADO A DÉBBY!!**

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO CATZ!!**

**Obrigada por me ajudar tanto com as idéias! e por me incentivar a continuar escrevendo essa budega aqui xD**

**Então boa leitura querida, e aos outros tbm!! \0\**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Mello acordou no dia seguinte. Olhou no relógio ao lado de sua cama. 7:36. Ele e Matt haviam terminado seu "lanchinho noturno" às 21:30 e Mello foi para a cama às 22 horas, mas não havia conseguido dormir. Tentava inutilmente dormir, mas toda fez que fechava os olhos, vinham-lhe as lembranças da tarde anterior, Near...

"Eu devia estar louco, o sol deve ter fritado meu cérebro, não acredito que pude fazer aquilo" Pensou levando a mão aos lábios "Mas ainda lembro do calor de seus lábios... Maldito, o que estou pensando? ... Isso... Isso é inaceitável".

A noite se seguiu com Mello se revirando na cama, tentando manter longe todos aqueles pensamentos que o assombravam.

Era hora do café e Mello não estava disposto a perder mais uma refeição, pois afinal não dá pra simplesmente fugir de uma coisa dessas, o que ele iria fazer? Trancar-se no quarto o dia todo e pedir a Matt que trouxesse a comida?

"Até que não é uma má idéia... Mas não!!" Mello sacudiu a cabeça em negação pra si mesmo "Além do mais, hoje vai ser anunciada a próxima competição, eu não posso me esquecer que estou no meio de uma competição"

Foi só o loiro abrir a porta se deparar com Matt em frente a sua porta, prestes a bater em sua porta. O ruivo parecia ter se assustado um pouco pela porta ter se aberto tão repentinamente.

- Ah, que susto, cara!

- O que você tá fazendo aqui, Matt?

- Eu ia ver se você ia ficar no quarto na hora do café também.

- Não, não. Já chega, estou descendo pra tomar café agora.

- Ah, que bom! Eu tava com o Near lá embaixo e... Aquele cara nem abria a boca eu já tava ficando com medo dele, não sei se ia agüentar passar todo o café com ele.

Mello sentiu um calafrio passar por toda sua espinha ao ouvir o nome de Near. Então Near estava lá em baixo, depois "daquilo" eles iriam se encarar, Mello não tinha idéia de como agir.

- O Near... Tá lá embaixo? – Disse, tentando acreditar que o seus ouvidos o haviam enganado.

- Tá, ué.

De repente, algo passou por sua cabeça. E se ele tiver dito algo a alguém? Ao Matt?!

- Hum... Ele disse alguma coisa...?

- Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? Ele não falou NADA. Não que isso seja estranho, bem pelo menos não é estranho vindo dele. xD

Hum... Na verdade, imaginar Near falando algo íntimo com alguém já era estranho, além do mais algo como aquilo! Mas Mello realmente não tinha idéia do que fazer "Hum... Acho que dá pra pedir pro Matt me trazer a comida e quem precisa de uma competição? CHEGA, MELLO! NÃO ERA HORA DE FRAQUEJAR!"

-Mello? Loirão? Aloooo! - Mello parecia perdido nos pensamentos.

- Hum? O quê?

- Credo cara! O que tá acontecendo com você? Vamos descer? Foi isso que eu disse...

- Ahhh... Descer...

- É, cara, descer. ¬¬"

Mello encarou as escadas que davam de frente para a porta de seu quarto.

- É... Não dá pra fugir, né?- Murmurou de forma ininteligível

- O quê?

- N-Nada. Vem, vamos descer.

- Okay.

Os dois meninos desceram para o gigantesco salão de refeições, já estava cheio de crianças, cada uma com seu respectivo café-da-manhã. Logo Mello e Matt puderam avistar, sentado de sua forma peculiar numa mesa do canto a figura branca de Near, que comia um pedaço de bolo de chocolate, e um copo de achocolatado. Matt se perguntou brevemente como Near consegui manter suas roupas tão brancas depois de um café da manhã tão... Escuro. Mas logo obteve sua resposta Near comia o mais lentamente que alguém podia imaginar e segurava a comida com tanto cuidado que parecia carregar algo explosivo e instável. Toda aquela minuciosidade dava uma certa agonia a Matt, mas ele achava que tudo bem. "É... Acho que todo mundo é um pouco estranho... Oo"

Enquanto Matt refletia sobre a forma de alimentação do albino, Mello mantinha os olhos arregalados. Suas mãos suavam e ele começou a sentir tremores em suas pernas. Seu corpo o dizia pra correr, fugir dali o mais rápido possível, e parte da sua mente lhe dizia a mesma coisa, mas outra parte, muito pequena, o dizia pra continuar, que fugir não ia ajudar as coisas.

Matt olhou para o amigo.

- Credo Mello, você tá com uma cara péssima... Hum, deve ser fome. Vem, vamos pegar alguma coisa pra comer e sentar logo.

Sentar... Sentar. Mello viu Matt se encaminhando para próxima a mesa onde Near estava sentado. Sentiu seu coração bater nervoso e que precisava ir ao banheiro urgentemente...

- Vem cara! Tá esperando o que?

"Ok, é agora... Calma, Mello. Não ia dar pra fugir pra sempre mesmo... Maldito Near! A culpa é toda sua!!"

- T-tá - E se continuou andando ao lado de Matt

Mello e Matt atravessavam o salão barulhento em meio às crianças e aos adolescentes que comiam, conversavam e corriam pelo de um lado a outro, levando os monitores a loucura. Near se destacava por ser a única criança quieta em todo o salão, e parecia realmente concentrado na... Comida, e mantinha a cabeça abaixada olhando para seu prato.

Ao perceber a aproximação dos dois, Near levantou seu rosto e virou para Mello e Matt.

Ao perceber Near olhando para si, Mello quase teve um colapso.

- Bom dia, Matt... Mello.

Mello sentiu suas pernas bambearem e parecia que não agüentaria mais um minuto em pé, sentiu-se ficando vermelho diante daquela situação, vermelho de vergonha, vermelho de raiva. Como Near podia estar tão calmo enquanto ele parecia que ia explodir?

- Bom dia, Near. n.n - Matt sentou-se à mesa puxando a cadeira ao lado para Mello sentar-se.

- B-bom dia, Near. - Mello sentou-se rapidamente antes que suas pernas falhassem e ele caísse. Ele não acreditava como Near estava completamente... Normal, enquanto tinha certeza de que estava estampado em sua cara que ele estava no mínimo nervoso.

"_Calma, Mello! Fique calmo!! Maldito Near! Olha pra você... O que está pensando?... Como ele pode estar tão calmo? Será que 'aquilo' não significou nada pra ele?... Ahhhh, Mello! Você não tem que se importar com isso! Isso! É até bom que ele não se importe com o que aconteceu..melhor, quero que ele se esqueça...Por isso eu tenho q agir como ele! Pernas! Eu te ordeno! __Pare de tremer! __AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

Os três começaram a comer, aquela era a mesa mais estranha e destoada de todo o salão. Todos calados, Near comia pausadamente sem emitir um som sequer, Mello olhava para a comida que parecia que não ia descer. Tudo aquilo o fazia perder a fome, e Matt comia enquanto desviava o olhar de Mello para Near, Near para Mello, se perguntando por que aquela mesa estava tão quieta_... "Tudo bem, isso é de se esperar do Near. ¬¬ Mas o Mellito tá muito estranho..."_

O clima na mesa estava realmente pesado, parecia que ninguém iria se atrever a falar algo, Matt se sentia um pouco incomodado com aquele silêncio e com o fato de não entender o que se passava. Mello suava frio enquanto tentava se obrigar a engolir seu café, sem se atrever a levantar os olhos com medo de encarar os do albino a sua frente. Near era o único que parecia não se importar, como sempre... Indiferente

Matt puxou o ar para seus pulmões. Não agüentava mais aquele marasmo e estava prestes a falar alguma coisa. Provavelmente algo idiota como "O tempo tá bom, né?". Quando um som encheu o salão de jantar.

- Alô? Alô? Testando... Um, dois, três... Ah, funcionou.

Todas as crianças ficaram mudas e viraram em direção ao som. Mello pode ver um dos ajudantes do orfanato passando um microfone para L, "Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava agora era mais preocupação. ò.ó O que será o que será que ele tem pra dizer?"

- Bom dia, crianças.

- Bom diaaaa, Ryuuzaki! /0/- A resposta veio principalmente da população mais nova e da feminina que se encontrava no salão, afinal L era o favorito da casa, não é de se estranhar que a maior parte das garotas da casa caísse de amores pelo jovem de madeixas negras. Mas mesmo assim, nunca se ouviu falar de Ryuuzaki envolvido com alguma das garotas daquela casa. _"Humph...é claro, aqui só tem garota retardada ( se referindo ao bom dia "caloroso"). Como se desse pra gostar de qualquer uma dessas garotas... ¬¬ Se for pra gostar de alguém, não será de uma dessas idiotas daqui, será alguém com cérebro, alguém inteligente, alguém como Near u.ú... OO O quê?!_

Mello arregalou os olhos ao perceber onde andavam seus pensamentos, chacoalhando a cabeça e tentando afastar o baixinho de sua mente, mas acabou encontrando os olhos de Near que o miravam demonstrando um pouco de curiosidade.

"Para de me analisar, seu maldito!"

Tentou voltar a prestar atenção a L, que já havia acabado de falar e agora saia do salão. Mello não havia ouvido uma palavra.

As crianças voltaram a seus cafés e suas bagunça e a mesa do trio voltou ao seu silêncio perturbador para, alguns minutos depois, Near levantar-se após ter terminado seu café da manhã.

_- _Tchau Matt, Mello. Até mais tarde...- E o mais novo saiu a passos lentos do salão

E Mello sentiu um calafrio correr seu corpo, só de imaginar que teria que se encontrar com Near de novo.

-Hum...Matt...O que o Ryuuzaki disse?

-Hum? Mello! Onde você tava com a cabeça? Você ouviu alguma palavra do que ele disse?

-Hum... Não?

- ¬¬ Cara...Você tá definitivamente estranho.

- Só me diz o que ele falou! ò.ó

- Ai, tá bom! Ele disse que o próximo desafio vai ser um teste.

-Um teste? Oo

-Uhum... Daqui à 2 horas.

-Hum... Não pode ser tão difícil assim...

-Pode crer, loirão! Afinal, a gente tem você cara, já é 10- Tentou omitir a parte de Near, imaginando que o loiro não gostaria que esse fosse citado como inteligente também... Apesar de ser verdade.

-É! Já tá ganho!

2 horas depois

- O-o quê? Oo

"PUTAQUEPARIUCARALHOPORRAQUETIPODEPROVAÉESSA!?"

E Mello sentiu o pouco de café-da-manhã que havia tomado querer fazer o caminho de volta.

**_Continua..._**

**Bem gente, esse foi uma capitulo meio sem sal, eu sei...mas é que novamente eu n pudia mudar de assunto tão rápido, ia demorar muito pra escrever e eu gosto de postar os capítulos com no máximo duas semanas**

**Débby!! espero q vc tenha gostado (na verdade espero q todos tenham...dãh '¬') Espero q goste disso como um presentinho de aniversário!!**

**Eu queria fazer um capítulo mais legal...T-T realmente achei esse meio sem sal...apesar de divertidinho...EU SEI Q VC QUERIA Q ELES SE AGARRASSEM (eu tbm) e eu realmente queria te dar um capítulo mais hot de presente...T-T**

**O próximo capítulo vai ser dedicado a vc!! NÃO A FIC INTEIRA VAI SER DEDICADA A VC OKS??**

**(Afinal, sem vc, ela ainda estaria parada...)**

**Beijos lindaa**

**MOmento propaganda:**

**GENTCHY LEAIM AS FICS DA DÉBBY!! (amo os MelloxNear dela \0\)**

**LEAIM A FIC DA TOYNAKO ( To betando esse Lemon ;3 é perfeito)**

**E DEIXEM REVIEWS! A cada review que você não deixa, um autor morre (verídico)**

**Façam essa menina de cabelos cor-de-fogo sobreviver apertando no (Go) aqui embaixo ó:**


End file.
